Luminaires that collimate light from an isotropic source to form a beam of light are known. The optical elements of the luminaires can be either lenses or mirrors, and the isotropic light source can be an incandescent bulb, a fluorescent bulb, or a light emitting diode. Light is emitted from the bulb in all directions and interacts with the optical elements, and is redirected to make a beam in which all the rays of light are substantially parallel.
One widespread application for such luminaires is automotive headlamps. In a typical automotive headlamp, a bulb is positioned at the focal point of a parabolic reflector. Light emanates from the bulb in all directions and strikes the parabolic reflector, which collimates the light into a beam. In general these automotive headlamps have considerable depth, occupying space in the car. Other exemplary applications include products such as, amongst others, stage lighting, flashlights, medical lighting and dentistry lighting.
Parabolic reflector can also be upwards of 20 cm deep for an automotive headlamp and a cover is also required to protect the bulb and reflector cavity. Additionally, though automotive headlamps are generally made by injection molding poly(methyl-methacrylate) (PMMA) or poly carbonate, the clear polymers must be coated in a reflective mirror coating in order to operate correctly. The polymers used to make these assemblies are recyclable with a high recovery value, but the mirror coating complicates the recycling process and reduces the recovery value.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a collimating luminaire that is considerably less bulky than existing options. It is also desirable to provide a luminaire that does not need a cover, and which does not require any mirror coatings in order to function.